


My Favourite Thing

by Savvy_Reads



Series: Favourite Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Ribbons, Rings, Short One Shot, lo mein, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Reads/pseuds/Savvy_Reads
Summary: A list of things that Harry Potter had never expected.





	My Favourite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Please don’t sue me. Please.

The third to last thing Harry Potter ever expected to see was Draco Malfoy standing at the Gryffindor table with a small bouquet of yellow daffodils and an extraordinarily red face.

“These are for you.” Draco thrust the flowers towards Harry.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he spent staring at the flowers before Hermione finally leaned forward and took them from Malfoy.

“Thank you, Draco. These are beautiful.” Hermione nudged Harry and glared at him until he finally opened his mouth.

_He put a ribbon around them. There is a purple ribbon around those flowers. The ones that Draco Malfoy just gave me. Those flowers._

“Uhhhhhhh-”

“As eloquent as ever I see. Look just-just forget about it, Potter.” Draco stormed out of the Great Hall while Hermione turned on Harry, ranting about accepting apologies and forgiveness. Harry simply stared at the small flowers laying in a bunch on the table.

_That….that’s a very nice ribbon..and purple is my favourite colour._

\----X---- 

The second to last thing Harry Potter ever expected to see was Draco Malfoy at the door to his flat with a take-out bag in his hand. They had begun to get closer over the years, through Auror training and stakeouts and late nights writing reports together, but they weren’t exactly “friends”. Certainly not the kind that showed up at each other’s flats at 8 o’clock at night with bags of Chinese food.

“As much as I think it looks disgusting, you always have this greasy food at your desk, so I presume you enjoy it.”

Harry just looked at Draco. And looked. And looked. He vaguely wondered if his mouth was hanging open.

“Bloody hell Potter, it’s freezing out here. Invite me in.”

“...Uhhh-”

Harry stepped back and Draco walked through the doorway, and headed towards the kitchen.

“ Where are the forks? I’m starving and I want to know what the hell a 'Lo Mein' is.”

_...Lo Mein is my favourite._

 ----X----

The absolute last thing Harry Potter had ever expected to see was Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor of their living room, looking up at him expectantly with a black box in hand. Yes, they had lived together for many years and Draco had done many very surprising things, but this was not one of those things.

 _His trousers are going to get dusty, I forgot to vacuum today_.

“Harry, dear Merlin, close your mouth you look like a congested grindylow.”

Harry shut his mouth.

“Uh-”

He kneels down in front of Draco and looks at the simple silver ring inside the box. He traces a finger across it slowly.

“Well?” Draco asks, a bit hesitant now. “Do you like it? I mean do you want it? Look we can just forget about this okay? Let’s just-”

Draco then shuts the hell up because he sees something he had never expected to see. Harry Potter, sliding Draco’s engagement ring onto his finger.

_He is my favourite thing in the world._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I truly hope you enjoyed reading this small one-shot, this is my first ever fanfiction and I really wasn't sure what to write it on until this little idea came into my head. I would love to post more so please please leave comments and suggestions as I am always open to constructive criticism. I know it's very short and quick, but I wanted to post something so I could hopefully get in the habit of writing more often. So! With that said, I hope you liked my very short, written in about 20 minutes, "god I love drarry" fanfic.  
> Lots of love,  
> Savvy  
> PS feel free to dm me with fanfic requests!


End file.
